fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
LC vs. NBE! Episode 40 Part 3/4
With the three former members of the Pyrus Lords and Littleseed and Winx losing, one gem is now gone. What happened to that gem? Where did it go? Can Airzel and his group seal the deal and win the final gem over? Master24) Lookie lookie... Crocock) Cookie cookie... Master24) NO COOKIES! COMPANY! Crocock) COMPANY! COMPANY! Neon Knight56) ACT SERIOUS! Beloxiex) YEAH! Teloxiex) YEAH! ''' '''Airzel) Shade, lets do this! Thunder Dragonoid) And not me! Airzel) I'm letting you save your energy up, you already gave your darkus power up. Thunder Dragonoid) So! Airzel) You'll just have to see! ( Shade comes out of his ball form ) Airzel) Now, lets show them the Demonis power! Crimson) I'll handle this... Airzel, I'll brawl them! You stay back and watch! Airzel) No! I got this one! Crimson) Shade is the strongest bakugan in exisence, right? Shade) Yeah! Airzel) Yeah, he is! Crimson) What if whatever the gem has, is released? Do we want a worn down Shade or a 100% Shade? Airzel) You're right! We'll play the game, that way! Crimson) GOOD! Steel, lets show no remorse! ( Steel Dragonoid comes out of his ball form ) Steel Dragonoid) Yeah! Neon Knight56) Beloxiex, lets show them! Crimson) Ability Activate! Arm Beamer! ( Steel Dragonoid fires two beams, one from each of his arm guns ) Neon Knight56) Ability Activate! Silver Slash! ( Beloxiex swings his sword, sending a sliver outline attack his opponent ) ( The silver outline cuts the beams up, making a beam hit the gem ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Steel Protection! ( Steel Dragonoid's wings turn to a silver color and are used to reflect an attack ) ( Steel Dragonoid covers his body with his wings and the silver outline hits his wings ) BIIZZZ! ( The silver outline fades without reflecting and the area starts to get dusty ) Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Surge Fire! ( Surge Hydros covers his body with freezing cold water, that can burn his opponent, attacking in a jet-like position ) Master24) Wow... Ability Activate! Sandy Blast! ( Crocock releases sand from his body, making him weight less and he uses it to attack his opponent ) ( Crocock releases some sand from his body ) Master24) JUMP! Redakaibakulover) Like he can avoid this! ( Crocock jumps into the air, avoiding Hydros and firing harden sand ) Surge Hydros) GEEZ! A LITTLE HELP, RED? Redakaibakulover) He got amazing height... Oh! Ability Activate! Waterist Cycle! ( Surge Hydros traps himself into a spiraling sphere of water ) Master24) Huh? WHAT A USELESS MOVE! ( The water sphere continues to protect Surge Hydros from the sand ) Master24) OKAY! ABILITY ACTIVATE! Crocodile Smash! ( Crocock slams his tail down on an opponent ) ( Crocock does a front flip and points his tail down towards the aquatic sphere ) ( Crocock makes impact, but his tail gets stuck in the aquatic sphere and he starts to get spun around ) Crocock) HELP! GE-GETING DI-IZZY! Master24) Ability Activate! Sandy Encasement! ( Crocock gets encased in sand, giving him a sand outline ) ( The sand soaks the water up and Crocock sinks into the water ) Crocock) BLURH! ( Crocock goes into ball form and into Master24's hands, while Surge Hydros' aquatic sphere fades off ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Ultimate Steel! ( Steel Dragonoid creates a barrier of steel and throws it at his opponent ) ( Steel Dragonoid creates and throws a steel barrier at Beloxiex ) BOOM! ( Teloxiex turns to his ball form ) Crimson) We got him! Neon Knight56) Ability Activate! Shimmering Death! ( Beloxiex attacks his opponent with his sword ) ( Beloxiex appears and puts his sword through Steel Dragonoid's heart ) Neon Knight56) YOU NEVER GOT BELOXIEX, I MADE TELOXIEX COPY BELOXIEX'S FORM TO DISTRACT YOU AND IT WORKED! Crimson) No... NO IT DIDN'T! ( Steel Dragonoid doesn't move and Beloxiex holds his sword through Steel Dragonoid's heart ) Crimson) NOW! STEEL WAKE UP! Steel Dragonoid) ... Crimson) STEEL! COME ON! Steel Dragonoid) ... ( Steel Dragonoid glows silver ) Crimson) COME ON STEEL! ( The silver aura glows brighter and then Steel Dragonoid's body starts to change ) Neon Knight56) What the... Crimson) FINALLY! AN OVERDUE EVOLUTION! ( Blades start to show on Steel Dragonoid's " New " body ) Beloxiex) How... ( The aura starts to disappear ) ???) RAWR!!!!!! ( Crimson's bakugan holds Beloxiex's sword up into the air and throws it, sending Beloxiex into the gem ) ( The gem falls down and shatters, while Beloxiex turns to ball form and goes into Neon Knight56's hands ) Crimson) Nice job, Blade! Blade Dragonoid) I actually like that name... Blade Dragonoid, it is! ( Black sparks start to hit the ground ) Airzel) WHAT THE IS GOING ON! ( Two black figures show where the gem was ) Black Figure 1) RAWR!! Black Figure 2) AAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! ( Everyone looks at the black figures ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/LC_vs._NBE!_Episode_41_Part_4/4 Grade of LC vs. NBE! Episode 40 Part 3/4? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3